Sin
by bluenettes
Summary: Dosa itu, aromanya tidak pernah semanis ini. { YatoYuki }


_Disclaimer: I owns nothing other than this fiction._

 _Warnings: shounen-ai?_

* * *

Gayung kecil itu terangkat perlahan. Digenggam oleh tangan yang gemetar, perlahan menyiramkan air sejuk yang menyegarkan. Saat itu musim dingin, belum menginjak pukul empat dini hari, dan udaranya luar biasa.

"Aa-aaah!"

Sang Yatogami menggigil, terduduk lemah. Atasan _jersey_ nya sudah tergeletak di jalan setapak menuju kuil. Kaus putihnya basah di bagian leher, menyerap air yang disiramkan ke tumpukan kotoran keunguan persis tumpahan tinta permanen. Tumpukan itu setelahnya tampak mengabur sedikit demi sedikit, menguap bersamaan dengan air dingin yang bergulir ke tanah.

"C-cukup, Yukine…" Yato mengangkat sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satunya mencengkeram belakang lehernya yang terasa nyeri.

Seorang personifikasi _katana_ bergelar Sekki tidak mampu menahan tangisannya. Ia menangis tanpa suara, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menangis dengan wajah yang sangat aneh, menandakan luapan emosinya itu tidak main-main. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar basah dan bulir-bulir dari pelupuk matanya meluber kemana-mana.

"Kubilang sudah…" Yato menarik Yukine— _shinki_ miliknya—duduk disampingnya dan menekan kepala pirang itu ke pundaknya yang terasa berat dan kaku. Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala cerah itu, mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Aku… m-menyakitimu lagi, Y-Yato…"

Yato tidak menjawab. Ia masih sedikit kesakitan, namun tetap menetapkan tangannya di kepala sang _shinki_.

"A-aku… buang saja aku, Yato… bunuh a-aku…" isakannya semakin menjadi. Pundaknya bergetar. Yato kemudian meraih pundak itu dan memutar posisinya, memeluk remaja 14 tahun itu ke pelukannya, membenamkan kepala itu di dadanya.

"Kau bercanda…? Ini tidak sakit kok…" Yato mengeluarkan kekehan palsu.

"D-diam kau dewa idiot, kau harusnya membunuhku s-sejak dulu," isakan kini berubah menjadi raungan yang disertai cengkeraman emosi pada tangannya, meninggalkan bekas cakaran kasar di kaus putih tipis milik sang dewa, meski akhirnya ia memeluk Yato semakin erat. "M-maafkan aku, aku belum berguna, aku m-menyakitimu lagi…"

"Cepat tidur," gumam Yato, mengelus rambut halus yang mulai berantakan. "Aku juga mengantuk…"

"Y-Yato…"

Dengkuran pelan terdengar. Seiring deru nafas rendah yang sedikit tidak teratur, Yukine memeluknya semakin erat, dan isakannya kini semakin keras, kali ini ditambah jeritan memilukan.

. . .

Yukine terbangun ketika matahari sudah meninggi, dengan _jersey_ berwarna gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia refleks duduk di atas meja yang ditidurinya dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang masih lembab, kemudian menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sosok Yato yang tidak ada disampingnya.

"Yukine, _ohayou_ ~!" iris oranye keemasan milik nama yang dipanggil itu mendapati sosok dewa _topless_ yang sedang yoga di halaman kuil Tenjin.

"IDIOT!" Yukine segera melompat dari meja dan melempar atasan _jersey_ ke tuannya yang memasang tampang bodoh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di musim dingin begini?! Sialan, kau mau membuatmu merasa bersalah lagi?!" Yukine dengan emosi, menjijitkan kaki dan memasang atasan _jersey_ tersebut ke tubuh Yato. "Jangan dilepas, bodoh!"

"Yang bodoh itu kau, masih saja menangis sampai pagi padahal sedang kedinginan, hah~" Yato cemberut. "Wajar kan kalau aku khawatir juga?"

Rona merah menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya yang pucat. "D-diam! Kau itu lebih mengkhawatirkan, tahu!"

"Aku? Tenang saja, aku sudah lebih berpengalaman darimu di dunia ini, kan? Aku sudah mengalami berbagai macam penyakit manusia, semuanya tidak terasa," Yato nyengir lagi. Ia kemudian menyudahi acara yoganya dan merangkul pundak _shinki_ -nya. "Ayo makan siang di luar! Dewa Yato yang hebat ini akan memberi traktiran!"

Mata Yukine menyipit sinis. Kata-kata Yato barusan sangat delusional, sungguh. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berakhir di taman kota dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangan.

"E-ENAAAAK!" Yato menjerit seperti kesurupan. " _Sasuga_ Kofuku~!"

"Traktir apanya. Ini sih, Cuma bonus dari Kofuku- _san_. Dasar miskin!" Yukine menyilangan tangan di dada, masih berpikir kenapa nasibnya harus menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan dewa norak seperti itu.

"Umm! Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau bicara tentang yang kemarin!" Yato menelan keripiknya dengan paksa.

"K-kemarin?" Yukine mendadak ketakutan. "K-kenapa? Aku kan sudah minta m-maaf."

" _Maa, maa_ ," Yato mengibaskan tangannya, lalu mendekat ke wajah Yukine. "Apa yang kau bayangkan dengan Hiyori, hmm?"

"T-tidak ada kok!"

"Lucu, kau masih belum percaya kalau pikiranmu menjadi bagian dari pikiranku juga?" Yato pura-pura merajuk. "Kau menguping saat salah satu teman Hiyori membicarakan tentang ciuman pertama. Lalu kau membayangkan saat kau tidur dengan Hiyori, wajah tidurnya sangat manis, lalu kau membayangkan rasanya mencium bibir seorang gadis, lalu kau mulai mencoba—"

"DIAAAM!" Yukine menutup mulut Yato yang terus mengoceh dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, sialan!"

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu, Yukine," Yato bergumam, wajahnya serius. "Aku juga pernah muda."

"…menjijikkan."

"Hei," Yato sepertinya mendapat suatu ilham entah dari mana. "Kalau tidak dituntaskan, tidak akan selesai."

"He?" Yukine menautkan alis. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku sih tidak keberatan kalau terpaksa disakiti sedikit. Tapi aku tidak mau kau menangis seperti itu lagi."

"Hah? Jadi—?"

Yato menangkup pipi Yukine dengan kedua tangannya, dengan cepat menyatukan bibir yang masih perawan itu dengan bibirnya. Yukine tidak siap sama sekali hingga bibirnya membuka dan tadinya baru ingin berkata, 'Jangan bilang, kita—' yang sudah terlambat.

Yukine terkesiap, namun responnya sangat lambat. Ia hanya diam selagi Yato menciumnya dengan lembut dan kemudian—menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Tangan pucat itu meremas pundak Yato karena kaget dan tidak berdaya. Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Yato segera menyudahinya.

"Nah~ bagaimana?"

Perlahan dari leher hingga ubun-ubun, darah sang _shinki_ mengalir deras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dewa mesum?!"

"He~"

"C-ciuman pertamaku!" Yukine histeris. "Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh—KAU?!"

"Umm, hehee~" Yato nyengir dengan pose jari _peace_. "Aku hanya kepleset kok~"

"HEEE?!"

Realita itu memang pahit bagi semua orang. Terutama bagi Yukine, untuk kasus yang satu ini. Fakta bahwa ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang gila be _rjersey_ , bergender sama dengannya, dan tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Yukine histeris luar biasa.

Yato masih tertawa. Yukine membiarkan si gila itu tertawa sepuasnya sementara ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Hiyori memang wangi._

 _T-tapi Yato jauh lebih wangi._

… _si gila itu memang selalu se-wangi ini, ya?_

Mungkin, Yukine hanya lambat menyadari.


End file.
